What A Little Cocoa Can Do
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [GSR]Christmas celebration's lead to something more for Grissom and Sara... Simultaneous fic to What A Little Wine Can Do [CWR
1. Memories

Hey all! Here (finally!) is the simulataneous fic I was telling y'all about in my CWR fic 'What A Little Wine Can Do'. I started this one off exactly the same as the last one, so that if you havent read the other, it doesnt matter :) Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the wait...

**Dscmr: **The only CSI things I own are books, DVDs a T-shirt and the concept of this fic :)

* * *

Laughter erupted from the room once again. The five occupants were reminiscing on the past year over take-out Chinese. Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, Sara and Nick sat around the glass table in the break-room of the Las Vegas Criminalistics lab.

'...And what about your podiatry dexterity test that I walked in on you examining?' Catherine exclaimed to a bashful Grissom, while the other members of the team looked on in fits of giggles.

'I was curious to how well I could perform'

Eyebrows were raised to Grissom's statement. Noticing the looks, 'You guys need to clean your minds!'

Hours past with memories flowing as freely as the wine. They'd just clocked off shift and had decided to stay where they were to celebrate the Christmas holiday.

'It's been a good year...' Nick said, finding a comfortable spot in his chair.

'It sure has...and it's not even over yet' stated Catherine taking another sip of red wine.

'Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm going home' Grissom said scooping up fallen rice off the table.

'Nah Griss! Stay man!' Warrick pleaded.

'If they expect me to work tomorrow, I'm better off going home while I can still walk and have a chance of bouncing back from sleep deprivation'

Sara stood up, 'Yeah, I think I'm gonna join you...' Four heads whipped around to look at Sara, who unsuccessfully tried to rectify her drunken statement, '...by going home...to _my_ home! Grissom's right, you _do _need to clean your minds!'

'Well I can drive you instead of you getting a taxi. I haven't drank that much'

'That'll be great, thanks Griss'

They said there goodbye's and walked out of the building together.

'Hey, do you think...?' Nick asked gesturing with a head nod to the leaving colleagues.

'We can hope!' Catherine said.

X

_Stay calm, stay calm, he's only driving you home, he's not asking you to marry him! That's a good thing, because no one is proposing to me in a Tahoe that smells of luminol and latex gloves!_

'I've had fun tonight' Sara spoke

'Yeah, it's been good. The take-out could have been nicer, you know, actually tasting of food would have been a nice touch' Grissom joked

'You seemed to enjoy it though' remembering the rice scattered across the table

'I hadn't eaten since that apple when I was handing out assignments'

Sara giggled. 'So what are your plans for the rest of the night slash day?'

'Sleep probably, you?' he asked, not taking his eyes from the road,

'Probably the same.'

Grissom turned a corner and pulled the car to stop outside of Sara's home.

'Well this is my stop' _this is my stop?!_

'Ill see you to the door' he said unbuckling his seat belt.

'You can come for a coffee if you want' she offered, stepping out of the Tahoe.

'Coffee will keep me up, but a cocoa would be nice'


	2. Cocoa

Sara pulled her keys out of her purse and opened the door. Putting her belongings on the kitchen counter, she invited a waiting Grissom. _He's a true gentleman. Hank already had his feet up by now _She thought back to her old cheating boyfriend. Sara looked over to Gil. He was looking around the room, taking it all in. She noted his 'crime scene' look and smiled. As much as she'd imagined Grissom in her apartment, (in her bed), he had never actually set foot inside. But there he was. Gil Grissom was in Sara's apartment. _I would so love to phone about 200 people from college right about now!_

Grissom scanned the room.

Very Sara.

Spacious.

Hallway leading off to left – 2 rooms: bedroom; bathroom

Bookshelf piled high with forensic text books

Christmas tree in far corner – presents underneath

'I thought Santa was supposed to bring the presents' he joked. Sara smirked while handing him a steaming hot cup.

'Santa came early this year.' She smiled, falling back onto the couch. 'I meant to bring all of those into work today'

'They're for us?' he joined her on the couch

'Well, yeah. There's one for Warrick, Nicky and Greggo, Catherine, Lyndsey and ...you' she finished taking a sip of her drink

'For me?' he asked, intrigued by the prospect of a gift from Sara   
'Mmhmm' she put down her drink, drawing courage from anywhere possible, she picked up his gift and handed it to him, 'You may as well have it now' she joked.

The shiny silver paper rested in his hands as he looked at the time and precision taken. Its long wide form made Grissom consider that the hidden treasure was a book of some description. He fingered the solitary mesh bow wrapped around its corners and flipped the tag to read its sentiment:

'Merry Christmas, Grissom   
Love, Sara x'

_And I mean it with all my heart_ Sara thought as it skipped beats waiting for a reaction.   
'You want Something to eat?' she asked, alleviating herself from the awkwardness unrequited love relished in creating.   
'Sure' he replied. The present still in his hands. 'I, er, didn't bring yours with me'   
'You got me something?'   
'Of course. I did everyone'   
_Thanks, _she thought,_ is mine as special as, say, Greg's? Stop it. I shouldn't be thinking like this. As much as I, and I'm sure Grissom, want it, it is a forbidden relationship, never to evolve from the occasional flirt and tension filled meeting. But he has my present now, I can't take back those words, not without swapping it with Greg's subscription to 'Surfing Times'. I'm just going to have to live with my foolish, love-fuelled admittance scrawled in that book.   
_'Well everyone close to me'   
_Scratch what I just said_   
'Thanks Griss' Sara said, placing a plate of Christmas inspired cookies on the table in front of him.

X

A yawn escaped Grissom's lips. He apologised for the rude interruption to Sara's story.   
' I suppose I should get going before I crash out here'   
'You can if you want...sleep here I mean. You did always tell me never to drive tired or with a tantrum.'   
'No, I cant do that' he said shaking his head, secretly wishing he was nodding   
'Course you can. I've got spare linen in the closet...unless you want to take my bed...and I sleep on here'   
'No, no, this would be great.' _Not perfect...but that cant happen and I have to stop thinking of that_

Sara rose from her seat and retrieved the duvet and pillow. 'Sorry about the design...they're from when I was a kid' she said sheepishly, acknowledging the 'Hello Kitty's' plastered across the front. _What a day to wash my spare grown-up covers! _Sara scolded herself

'That's fine' he smiled. _They're so sweet! _

Sara helped Grissom make up the couch, and offered an old shirt for him to sleep in...he declined the offer. 'Okay, so, my bedroom is the first door, the bathroom is next'

Grissom nodded, 'Thank you for this'

'Don't mention it' she smiled _Gil Grissom is sleeping in my apartment!_ She dug her hands into her pockets and shrugged her shoulders 'So, good night, I guess'

'Good night, Sara'


	3. The Gift

Revised for noted inconsistency with the gift - Changed to one that isnt real (yet! ;) )

* * *

Grissom lay awake on his couch-bed staring at the ceiling above him. The amount of times he'd imagined himself in Sara's apartment, it was never on her couch under Hello Kitty covers... but here he was, and he'd never been happier. Sara was in the next room over blissfully asleep (or so he thought), and he had a Christmas gift from her

_The gift!_

Thoughts of Sara in the next room had clouded the fact that an unopened surprise stood staring back at him from the table at his side. The silver paper glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window. _Will she mind if I opened it now?_

Even though he was trained at not jumping to conclusions and never rushing into anything, Grissom found the object to appealing and impossible to refuse.

He tossed the baby-blue duvet from himself and sat up. Trying not to make a sound, he reached over and picked up the book-shaped surprise.

Carefully tugging at the edges, he untied the mesh bow and placed to his side. Flipping the gift over, he quietly peeled away the cellotape from the sides and laid the shiny paper flat against his knee.

_Melting Penguins and Flying Donuts by Stevie D. _

Smiling as memories flooded back to him of the significance of the gift.

He opened the cover to see himself smiling back.

A younger Gil Grissom with an un-measurable smile stretching from ear to ear looked up from the glossy photograph. His arm was strewn casually over the shoulders of an attractive brunette. _Sara._ An equal smile was immortally captured on the young face of Sara Sidle.

Noticing a hand-written message to the side of the glossy photograph, Grissom, smiled as he moved the picture to the side of the book.

_Merry Christmas 2004! _

_I saw this and thought of you...well, really, ME and you. _

_This book was the first book you ever told me to read (that was non-forensic) and I enjoyed every page. I have you to thank for introducing me to my favourite novel all those years ago..._

_I don't know about you, but I think back on our first meetings as some of the best times of my life. You taught me so much in such a short time about the field and about myself. I realised, when I saw this book, that you still teach me so much, day-in, day-out. I cant thank you enough for that. I also cant thank you enough for dragging me over here to work with you and the rest of the guys. ï _


	4. Morning Sleepy Head

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Remember, these will only go on as long as you want 'em too, so say if you want more chapters :) 

and **whitedragon235 **- thats is totally where I was gna take this ;) Hope its okay :)

* * *

Grissom awoke with a start. He turned over onto his side, careful not to fall of the sofa. As peaceful and sound as his sleep was, his back hadn't appreciated the unsupportive structure of the makeshift bed. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the living room of Sara's apartment and giving it a tranquil glow. The morning light also shone onto the clock alerting Grissom to the hour.

_Work in 4 hours _he thought with an inward groan. He would have much more appreciated the day off, not only to sleep some more, but also to have the opportunity to spend more time with Sara, and thank her for her gift. Although they'd known each other for years, Sara often found herself having to remind him of simple facts about herself, for example, the fact that she was vegetarian.

Begrudgingly, Grissom moved himself into an upright position, massaging the small of his back before stretching out his arms. He spotted the Christmas gift from the night before still on the table, with the photograph lying on top._ I'm not as young as I used to be. What does she still see in me?_

Gathering his socks and shoes, and straightening his borrowed linen, he quietly made his way down the hall to the first door.

I can't just leave, plus Sara'll have no way of getting to work seeing as she left her car in the parking lot.

He gingerly rapped on the door and awaited a response. Nothing. Trying again, he opened the door slightly to look in.

Noting a chair just to the side of the door with yesterdays clothes strewn across the back of it, he opened the door a wee bit more seeing the foot of the bed. 'Sara?'

Swinging it open more, Grissom saw a sight that he doubted he'd ever forget.

Her eyes closed with a hand raised above her head; Sara lay in the most peaceful slumber. The morning light shone across her features making her look even more angelic and beautiful. Grissom took a step into the room, quietly calling her name. He didn't want to frighten her awake, and secretly didn't want to wake her at all. He could have looked at the image all day, unfortunately, work beckoned.

With no response, he took a seat on her bed. _Grown up covers_ he noted with a smile. 'Sara? Honey?' he quietly called, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She began to stir with a smile spreading across her face. 'Grissom?'

'Yeah honey its me'

'What time is it?' she asked groggily, rubbing at her eyes. _He's still here when I rub my eyes! _She gladly confirmed.

'A little after 11.' He smiled. Even early-morning-Sara was a delight. 'We're due in at 3 and I need to go home first, but I didn't want to leave you here stranded without a car'

'Yeah...thanks. I'll grab a shower and be ready in no time'

'No rush. Ill make us some coffee' He brushed another strand behind her ear before making his way back to the door.

Propping herself up, 'Griss, I take it black wi-'

'With two sugars' he nodded,

'Yeah' she smiled, _He knows how I like my coffee!_

X 

With a quick shower and change, Sara met Grissom in the living room. He was sat on the couch coaching a cup of coffee while flicking through a book. _Melting Penguins and Flying Donuts... He opened his present... _She was suddenly aware of what was happening. Had she said too much? Was she being naïve putting the message in the book? How was he going to react? Grissom looked up and met eyes with Sara.

Jumping up from the couch, he poured a mug of freshly brewed coffee and handed it to Sara. 'Good morning' he smiled.

'Morning' she said returning the smile. Inhaling the rich scent, she plucked up the courage to mention the present. 'It's not Christmas for another 5 days, you know'

'I'm like a little kid when it comes to Christmas' he replied picking up the present from the couch.

Sara noted how he handled the present – like it was a china doll he was afraid to touch. That was how special the gift was. The sincerity in his eyes was unmeasurable 'Thank you...for the book..and the picture. A lot of good memories' He leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek. His lips brushing her skin sent chills up her spine that were hard to hide.

'You're welcome' she managed to say, hiding the largest grin behind her mug.

Their eyes locked into a silent converse, not unusual with the two.

Grissom cleared his throat. 'I noticed you don't have any food in your cupboards apart from Christmas cookies'

'Oh, yeah, I haven't had time to go to the store this week' she grimaced

'Well, why don't I make you breakfast at my place? I have food there'

'I'd like that' she nodded


	5. Chez Grissom

You have no idea how long I've had this chapter ready and waiting...at the back of my memory lol sorry guys!

Irealise that Sara might have already been into his townhouse...but I dont care :p o/j i'd forgotten about it when I wrote this...

Keep reviewing or im gna wrap it up :)

* * *

Grissom opened the door to his apartment and invited Sara in.

'Make yourself at home, I'm just going to grab a shower and then ill start with breakfast'

Sara nodded and smiled in response. 'You've got a really nice place'

'You've only seen one room' he curiously replied

'A woman knows' She said, scrunching up her face. Grissom chuckled and wandered off down a hall.

X

Sara walked around the room, soaking it all in. Framed butterflies lined the walls _In anyone else house, this would be creepy. _She noted and smiled.

A framed photograph grabbed her attention. The gold border outlined the image of a young boy holding on tight to an older woman. The recognisable glint in the little boy's eyes instantly told her it was Grissom.

'That's me and my mom' Grissom announced behind her, startling her from her wondrous daydream. She hadn't heard him approach after his quick shower and change.

'Whoa, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that'

He chuckled at the unintentional response. 'Sorry'

'So that's your mom?' she asked, gesturing to the attractive brunette

He nodded. 'I was 5 when that was taken. My parents where going through the divorce so Mom took me to a fairground as a day out. That was my first ride in a rollercoaster' he beamed.

'You look really happy' she said, not sure herself if she was meaning present–day Grissom or 5yr old Griss.

'I was' he started 'and I still am' there eyes locked again.

'So...breakfast? What do you fancy?' He asked, breaking the tension-filled silence that seemed to follow them around.

Clearing her throat 'Anything. Chef's choice'

He made his way around the counter into the kitchen area and scoured the cupboards for appropriate breakfast/lunch food. 'Okay, how about some of my famous Blueberry pancakes and French toast with sides of maple syrup and coffee?'

'I like the sound of that. What makes them famous?' Sara asked taking a seat at the counter

'Don't know…Lyndsey called them 'famous''

'Must be good then' she joked.

X

After many helpings of pancakes and French toast, it was decided that Grissom was a very good cook. They had talked about work and about the past and present over the many-course breakfasts, and old memories seemed to bring the two even closer together.

'So any other 'famous' specialities?' Sara asked, taking a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice.

'I've been told my vegetarian lasagne is very good'

'I'll have to try it sometime'

'Why not tonight?'

Sara nearly choked on her juice by the abrupt and forward question. 'Tonight?'

'Yeah. Ill make the meals if you bring the movies…that is, if you want to of course'

'No, yeah, I'd love to' _Dinner? Movies? Did Grissom just ask me on a date?_

'Okay, so it's a date' Grissom announced, collecting the empty plates from the counter and putting them by the sink

'It is?' _A bit of clarification would be nice_

He sat back down next to Sara 'Sara, I've realised over the past few months how much you really mean to me…Not just as a colleague or student…but as a friend. But every part of me is telling me that we're not destined to just be friends, not like Catherine and I are friends, but like Monica and Chandler are friends-'

'Did you just make a pop-culture reference?' she asked, shocked but with a smile

'Er…yeah. I read it in the TV Guide…although that's not the part of what I just said that I was hoping you'd take away from here' He looked away, slightly deflated.

Sara took hold of his hand and pulled his face to face hers, 'I feel the same way, and have done since your Entomology lecture at that university back in California.'

'So…'

'So…yes, it's a date'

X

Grissom and Sara entered the lab together. They were dating. Each other. And although they agreed to keep it secret, she wanted nothing more than to climb to the top of the Stratosphere and shout it out for all to hear.

They walked around the familiar halls and corridors, heading for the break-room and their friends and colleagues, with a stop off at Grissom's office for the assignments.

Grissom opened the glass door for Sara as she walked in and over to the coffee-pot. She'd had more than her fill of the stuff already, but it was her usual routine, and she didn't want to change anything and alert anyone to their secret relationship.

'Hey guys' she greeted Nick and Warrick. T_hat was too happy. Dumb it down or they're gonna notice…_

Nicky eyed her suspiciously, before breaking into this trademark cheeky grin, 'Hey. So, er, what happened?'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh c'mon, you left together, he drove you home...kiss on the doorstep?' he asked with a smirk

She returned the smile. 'You'll never know' _okay, shouldn't have said that. Act cool. Stir your drink and walk back to Grissom. _And she did.


End file.
